Wishful Thinking
by Zoe Rose
Summary: Complete! Bubbles gets a toy that grants her wishes. But as it usually happens, she learns that she should be careful of what she wishes for when she wishes Buttercup away. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

A/N This story only exists because right now I have a wee case of writer's block on my other stories (don't worry, this'll be two chapters tops).  The Powerpuff Girls aren't mine, neither is 'Samurai Jack',  'Care Bears', 'Strawberry Shortcake', 'Rainbow Bright' or 'Harry Potter', although I wished that they were, then I'd be getting paid to do this.

Enjoy!!

_____________________________________________ 

**Wishful Thinking**

"The city of Townsville," Bubbles said, "looks perfect!  All I need now is some blue for the sky!" she was lying on her stomach working on her latest piece of art.  She reached into her crayon box and came to a horrible realization, "Hey!  Where's the blue?  I need the blue!" She began frantically searching around for her missing crayon when Buttercup floated in.

"Hey Bubblebrain," she said, "We're going to the store, aren't you coming?"

Bubbles looked up, "Huh?  What?  Oh! Yeah sure I'm coming!" she stuffed her crayons back into their box and added, "Oh and Buttercup, please don't call me that."

Buttercup folded her arms and grinned, "What?  Bubblebrain?"

"Yes!  Stop it!"

"Bubblebrain! Bubblebrain!" Buttercup taunted.

"Shut up!"

"Bubblebrain!  Bubblebrain!"

"Stop it I'm telling!"

"Bubblebrain!"

"PROFESSOR!!!"

Buttercup motioned her to be quiet, "All right!  All right!  I won't call you that ever again!"

Bubbles sniffed, on the verge of crying from her sister's teasing, "Promise?"

"I promise on my honour as a Powerpuff Girl I will never call you 'Bubblebrain' again." Buttercup said with one hand on her heart and the other one raised solemnly.  Bubbles was satisfied with that and sighed with relief.  Suddenly Buttercup's eyes widened with mischief as a wicked smile crossed her face, "BubbleHEAD!!!"

Frowning and red in the face Bubbles shrieked, "PROFESSOR!" and as she darted out the door and down the stairs she said, "Buttercup's calling me names!"

Buttercup called after her, "What?  I didn't call you Bubblebrain did I?" She frowned in a huff, "Tattletale."

While they piled into the car the Professor said, "Buttercup stop teasing your sister."

"Yes sir," Buttercup nodded, shooting an evil glare at Bubbles..

After they got their groceries, the Professor decided that the girls were a great help, and for the most part well behaved except for a couple of instances where Bubbles was the subject of Buttercup's teasing. But whenever he interfered Buttercup would shrug with a smile and stop. Bubbles on the other hand couldn't give up feeling irritated as easily as Buttercup could quit teasing her. The Professor couldn't help but smile inwardly at Buttercup's antics. Bubbles may be angry and annoyed as Buttercup flicked at one of her ponytails. "Quit it!" she whined as she flicked Buttercup's hand away, but he knew one day she'd look back at that with a smile.

"PROFESSOR!" Bubbles cried, "Buttercup keeps bugging me!"

"Buttercup, stop teasing your sister," the Professor told her, as he pulled into Toys 'R' Us. He shook his head, and smiled.

"I tried to tell her to stop," Blossom said in her 'good girl' tone of voice.

"I know Blossom," he smiled, "Come on, you three have been such good girls lately, saving the day and helping me with the grocery shopping, you deserve a reward. You can pick out one toy each… within reason though."

"Yay!" they exclaimed, "Thanks professor!"

"Outta the way Bubblehead!" Buttercup flew passed Bubbles.

"Hey!" Bubbles hissed, chasing her into the store.

"Shall I break them up?" Blossom asked.

"They'll be fine," The Professor rustled her hair, which made her frown and adjust her bow, "Go on, pick out something fun." Blossom nodded and her expression quickly changed from that of a goody-two-shoe to a five year old just told she could get a toy of her choice, which of course she was. Childish selfishness flickered in her eyes as she flew inside. The Professor chuckled and leisurely followed them inside.

Bubbles immediately flew to the stuffed toy section, "Oooh! Care Bears!" she exclaimed, "They're so cute!"

"Meh, they're just another 80's comeback rip, like Strawberry Shortcake and Rainbow Bright," Buttercup muttered, coming up from behind her.

"Oh what do you know Buttercup?" Bubbles frowned, "Besides, I don't care that they're part of the 80's comeback phenomenon, they're still cute! What did you get?"

Buttercup held up a toy, "I picked out this cool 'Samurai Jack' action figure. It has 'sword wielding action'! See?!" she showed her the box, "Press the button on his back and 'swish swish' he slices and dices the bad guys!"

"Mmm, that's nice," Bubbles said with disinterest, her eye caught the Care Bear she wanted. An aqua green one, "I want this!" she exclaimed, looking at the tag and seeing that she picked 'Wish Bear'. She cuddled the bear lovingly.

"Pbtbtbt!" Buttercup muttered, "Stupid!"

"Better than what you picked!" Bubbles retorted, "I'll bet his 'sword wielding action' thingamajig only makes his arm go up and down!"

"Whatever!" Buttercup replied. "Come on Bubblehead, let's go!" She flew to the front.

"Stop calling me that!" Bubbles called after her, red in the face.

As the cashier rang in the items the girls chosen, she motioned to the Care Bear, "Is this yours?" she asked Bubbles like anyone would talk to a little kid.

"Uh huh! She's so cute and cuddly!"

"I had a 'Wish Bear' when I was your age. She grants wishes you know," she winked at Bubbles as she swiped the Professor's credit card.

"Really?" Bubbles asked, looking at the bear which was sticking out of the bag slightly. 

When they got to the car the girls greedily grabbed their toys. Blossom read the box that her 'Harry Potter Potions Master' set came in, excited about trying out some of the chemistry experiments it advertised while Buttercup savagely tore at her action figure's box and Bubbles cuddled her stuffed Care Bear, wondering if it really did grant wishes.

Bubbles began thinking about what she'd wish for and was deep in thought, hardly noticing that Buttercup was teasing her again. When she noticed that Buttercup's 'Samurai Jack' was using his 'sword wielding action' on her cheek she turned and growled, "Quit it!"

"You're right, this stupid thing only does just move the sword up and down! And the sword is just plastic!" Buttercup moaned, but she still seemed to get a kick out of using it on Bubbles.

"Buttercup, you don't honestly think they toy makers would use real metal do you? They'd get sued for sure!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I know that!" Buttercup stuck out her tongue at Blossom, still annoying Bubbles with it.

"Buttercup stop it!" Bubbles hissed, "Professor! Buttercup's bugging me!"

The Professor watched them from the rear view mirror, remembering how his older cousin used to tease him like that, and how he used to tease his younger cousin like that. Ah, the memories! He tried not to chuckle as he said, "Buttercup stop teasing your sister."

"Yes Professor," Buttercup smiled sweetly, giving Bubbles a little glare, "Tattletale."

"Well you keep bugging me!" Bubbles protested.

"Why don't you ever fight back and stick up for yourself instead of rat on me?" Buttercup folded her arms with a frown and looked past Bubbles and out the window. "He Bubblehead, let's switch seats, I want to look out the window!"

"No, switch with Blossom, I'm looking out the window!"

Buttercup looked to Blossom who shook her head warningly, "She doesn't want to, so move it!"

"Well I don't either!" Bubbles replied.

"But I hate the middle!" Buttercup whined, poking Bubbles' side.

"Quit it!" Bubbles hissed.

The Professor pulled into the driveway, "Buttercup, relax, we're home. You can sit by the window next time."

After everyone finished putting away the groceries, Bubbles cuddled her beloved new toy. "Hello Octi!" she said to her stuffed octopus, "This is Wish Bear! Don't worry, she won't replace you!" she cuddled them both lovingly. "Now to get back to my wonderful piece of artwork!" she pulled out her crayons and paper. "Where was I? Oh yes! I remember! I need blue for the sky!" she started to look for it with no avail. "Where's my blue!" she cried, "I need my blue crayon!" after a short while her search became frantic. After a few minutes of searching she began to cry, "I wish I had my blue crayon!" she sobbed. She glanced at Wish Bear and could've sworn she saw it move.

Just then the Professor came in, "Bubbles, is this your crayon?" he asked, holding up a blue crayon.

"Thanks Professor! I was looking for it!" Bubbles smiled. She returned to her colouring in bliss when something occurred to her. "That was pretty neat! No sooner do I wish I had my crayon when I…" she looked at Wish Bear curiously, "Wait a second! Does this mean my bear can really grant wishes? Too cool!" she exclaimed. "Hmm, only one way to know for sure! The Professor said we were having liver and onions for supper tonight, I hate liver and onions, I wish we'll have spaghetti instead!" She watched Wish Bear for a moment and was sure she saw it's beady eyes sparkle for a moment.

"Oh Bubbles," the Professor said poking his head in the door, "We're having spaghetti tonight, I forgot to get onions today, I hope you don't mind."

Bubbles giggled, "Of course not Professor!" as he left she gave an excited shriek. "This is so cool! I wonder how many wishes I get! I should think about what I want to wish for next, just in case there's a limit."

After a while Bubbles decided to have a tea party to honour the newest member of the family, Wish Bear. Octi, Bubbles' goat, Buttercup's alligator and Blossom's stuffed Rabbit were invited. 

"Why yes Mr. Gator you may have some more tea," Bubbles said, pouring imaginary tea into the empty cup before Buttercup's alligator.

Buttercup burst into the room and was appalled to see her stuffed alligator in a pink bonnet, "Who said you can play with my gator!" she snatched her toy away, knocking over some empty cups and causing Octi and Wish Bear to fall to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles whined.

"What's the matter Bubblehead?" she taunted as she ripped off the tacky bonnet from her alligator. "You're such a baby! Your tea party is so stupid."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Bubblehead! Bubblehead! Bubblehead!" Buttercup laughed.

"Stop it!"

Buttercup tugged at her ponytail, "Heh heh, Bubblehead!" she picked up Wish Bear, "How could this stupid thing drink tea anyway? It's a stuffed toy for crying out loud!"

Bubbles snatched Wish Bear from her and held it lovingly in her arms before carefully putting it back in place, sitting it in it's chair, "Leave me alone Buttercup or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"I don't know," Bubbles said, "Something!"

A sly grin crossed Buttercup's face, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it!" she grabbed Octi and flew out the door.

Blue and green streaks randomly appeared throughout the house and Bubbles chased Buttercup, "Give Octi back!" She finally managed to corner Buttercup, "Buttercup you make me so mad!"

"What?"

"Give me back my Octi!" Bubbles warned.

"This stupid thing? Make me!" Buttercup dared her, waving it tauntingly in her face.

"I'm so mad right now! I wish… I wish… ooh I wish you'd just… just…get lost!" Bubbles snapped.

Buttercup frowned, "Whatever, this is getting boring anyway." she carelessly tossed Octi at Bubbles feet and left.

Bubbles grabbed Octi and kissed it a few times, "Stupid Buttercup!" she frowned floating upstairs back to their room. When she got there, Wish Bear had fallen off her chair again. She put it back in place but was too mad to continue with her game. 

"Girls!" the Professor called after a while, "Suppertime!" 

Bubbles flew downstairs and joined Blossom and the Professor at the dinner table. "Looks delicious Professor!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Thank you Bubbles," he replied, giving her a generous serving of spaghetti.

"Professor, I made jello with my new 'Potion Masters' set," Blossom said proudly.

"Well, when it sets I guess we can have it for dessert," the Professor grinned.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "Buttercup! Supper!"

Bubbles slurped up her spaghetti happy that her wish came true about supper. She was also happy about Buttercup's absence because she'd surely tease her about something, although her absence from supper was odd, since Buttercup loved spaghetti and they always ate dinner as a family.

"Buttercup!" the Professor called again, "Your food's getting cold!"

"Where can that girl be?" Blossom rolled her eyes, swirling her spaghetti like a little lady.

Bubbles gasped as a realization hit. She threw her hands to her mouth, as though she said something incredibly taboo, which she did. 

"What's the matter?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, nothing," Bubbles said, not knowing how she'd tell them that earlier that afternoon she had wished Buttercup to get lost, and hadn't seen her since. She began scolding herself, telling herself she should've been careful now that she had a toy that granted her wishes. "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." She giggled nervously.

"She's probably off playing," the Professor shrugged, "I guess we can reheat it when she gets back. She should know by now that I expect everyone to be home for supper. I guess I'll talk to her later about paying more attention to time."

Bubbles ate her food beginning to worry a lot more than Blossom and the Professor. Didn't they realize how serious this was? Buttercup could be anywhere! All alone… she shook her head, of course they weren't worried… yet, they didn't know, they couldn't know it was Bubbles' fault that she disappeared. She had to fix it, "I wish Buttercup was here!" she said, trying to be casual.

"Why?" Blossom asked, "You know she'll only bug you."

"Yes, well, I… I know how much she likes the Professor's special spaghetti!" Bubbles gave a nervous grin, shifting her big blue eyes back and forth and returning to her meal. _It's not working!_ Bubbles thought, _Come on Wish Bear! You can do it! Bring her back! I wish Buttercup was here, I wish Buttercup was here!_ she gasped, ignoring the curious looks from Blossom and the Professor, _What if I only had three wishes? Oh why did I have to waste them on crayons and food? Then I could wish her back! Well Bubbles, it's up to me, unless I want to fess up and tell them what I did, I'm going to have to look for her myself._

"Penny for your thoughts?" the Professor asked Bubbles.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Bubbles replied, slurping up more spaghetti, "Can I go out and play after I'm done?"

"Of course," he replied.

Bubbles quickly finished her meal and put her dishes in the sink and flew off. "Buttercup!" she called, "Where are you?!" She darted all around Townsville calling her name. As the sun began to disappear, Bubbles' search became desperate. She was sobbing, "Please Buttercup, if you're here come out! Follow the sound of my voice if you don't know where you are!" she cried. 

As it got dark Bubbles headed home, worried and feeling very guilty for making that stupid wish. Maybe Buttercup, who was pretty savvy and strong found her way home by now Bubbles hoped. But when she arrived, Buttercup wasn't there. Bubbles hovered in the living room trying to put on her nonchalant face. They couldn't know what she did, the would never forgive her for wishing Buttercup away.

"I couldn't find her anywhere," Bubbles heard Blossom say to the Professor in the kitchen.

"Shh, we don't want Bubbles to worry," the Professor replied.

Bubbles forced herself to keep from crying, they were looking for Buttercup too, and didn't want her to worry. She couldn't let on that she knew Buttercup was missing and that it was her fault. "Hey Bubbles," the Professor said coming into the living room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bubbles replied.

"Well, it's past your bedtime so come on, let's go I'll tuck you two in," he said cheerfully. _Only to keep me from worrying_, Bubbles figured.

After he tucked her and Blossom in and kissed them goodnight Bubbles asked, "Hey, uh… where's Buttercup?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Blossom asked, "She's uh… she's um, at…Sue's for the night." The Professor nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Oh," Bubbles said, "OK." _Funny, you don't sound too sure Blossom, and Buttercup doesn't even like Sue, and I even looked there. I'll bet you're just saying that to keep me from worrying._ Bubbles decided to play along, lest she confess the horrible crime she committed. Bubbles rolled over and closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. She would confess her crime tomorrow night if there was still no sign of Buttercup, but at least she wasn't the only one searching. _I wish Buttercup was here, I wish Buttercup was here, I wish Buttercup was here, I wish… _she thought over and over again, cuddling her Wish Bear, her eyes watering. She quietly cried herself to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Buttercup found herself in some strange foreign land. Very foreign. It was unlike any place she had seen. The sky was a pink colour, and the trees grew purple leaves. The grass was orange and the people were blue. Only they weren't people who were giving her strange looks. They were strangest looking creatures she had never seen. They vaguely resembled people, but they had four eyes. Two on their head and two on red antennae sticking out of their heads. They had ten fingers… on each hand, and every finger had long sharp claws and their mouths were odd, similar to that of an anteater and they had sharp black teeth.

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around at the three strange beings that were starting to crowd around her curiously.

"It speaks!" one of the strange beings exclaimed, "Fascinating!"

"You are on the planet Argullelinaguk," the second one replied.

"Ahh! You're aliens!" Buttercup exclaimed, "How did I end up here?"

"Such a strange creature," the third one exclaimed. "What are you?"

"Uh…" Buttercup backed up, not knowing what to make of it all, "I'm a human being, a…uh, girl from Earth."

"We do not know of this Earth that you speak of," the second alien said crossly.

"My fellow Guklukians, I do believe we've discovered a knew species of animal!" the third one exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

"Such a fascinating discovery! We must study this creature!" the first one exclaimed, "Let's cut it open and see what's inside!"

"No!" Buttercup gasped, suddenly noticing that somehow she had lost the ability to fly.

"No Arjuk!" the third one said, "We must put it in a zoo and observe it!"

"What is it with you and zoos Nuliguk?" Arjuk demanded.

The second one licked it's lips, "Why don't we just have it for supper?"

Buttercup fell to her knees, "No, please, I taste icky! Please don't eat me or cut me up!"

Arjuk approached her and put a claw to her neck, "We aren't going to eat you Earth-thing. Gililuk is just hungry and has no appreciation for science."

Nuliguk grabbed her arm, "The best way to study science is to observe it, let's take it to the zoo!"

"Eat it!" Gililuk exclaimed.

"Cut it open and study its innards!" Arjuk voted, grabbing her other arm.

"No! Please! I'm just a little girl from Earth who is lost and alone! Please, let me go!" Buttercup begged as they started to play tug of war with her as Gililuk began to drool greedily.

"I have an idea!" Gililuk exclaimed, "Why don't we cut it open, study its innards and then have them for supper!"

"Fair enough," Arjuk nodded, "Well Nuliguk, two to one, sorry buddy."

"All right," Nuliguk let go of her. Buttercup rubbed her arm for a second, all the pulling made her ache. "To the laboratory!" it exclaimed, putting up four fingers.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup cried as they dragged her kicking and screaming and strapped her to a cold metal table. As they slowly lowered a buzz saw Buttercup lamented dramatically, "Oh why did Bubbles have to wish me away? Oh Bubbles how could you do this to me? I was only teasing you! Why? Why? Why? Was I so bad that I deserved this cruel fate? Why Bubbles? Why?"

*****

"Ahh!" Bubbles screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.  She sighed, taking a few deep breaths, it was just a dream.

"What's the matter?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing," Bubbles replied, "I uh, just had a bad dream." She looked passed Blossom to find that Buttercup was still not there. 

"Want to talk about it?" Blossom yawned.

"No… well… OK, I dreamt that Buttercup was lost on some planet called Argullelinaguk, and there were these Guklukians who wanted to cut Buttercup up and study her and then eat her!" Bubbles exclaimed with a shiver.

Blossom snickered, "Bubbles, you have one wild imagination. Go back to sleep." Blossom hardly finished her sentence before she fell back to sleep herself.

Bubbles meanwhile was getting even more worried. Perhaps it was just a dream, but it helped her realize that Buttercup could be literally anywhere in the Universe. She did wish she'd get lost, and Bubbles didn't specify where which would defeat the purpose of getting lost. Bubbles gasped as another thought occurred to her, what if Buttercup was not only lost somewhere in the Universe, what if she was also lost in time? Then finding her would be impossible! 

Unable to sleep, Bubbles quietly got out of bed, changed clothes and flew out the door, facing the scary dark to find her missing sister.

She searched high and low, near and far, covering most of the state searching for Buttercup but with no avail. "Buttercup where are you?" Bubbles cried. She flew to the moon and looked around, and flew back. Bubbles thanked her superhuman speed and her other powers for helping her cover that much in just a short time, although it wasn't as thorough as she'd liked. She searched until noon when feeling defeated, she returned home.

"Bubbles, where were you?" the Professor asked, "I was worried sick."

"Sorry Professor," Bubbles cried.

"What's the matter?" the Professor asked, noticing her tears.

"Nothing," Bubbles replied with a sniff, still trying to bring herself to break the horrible news to him. She just couldn't bring herself to do it; it would break his heart to know that Buttercup was missing because of her. She just couldn't believe the pains he and Blossom were going through to keep Bubbles from worrying about Buttercup. "Have you seen Buttercup?"

"No," he replied, "Haven't seen her since yesterday, why?"

"You don't know where she is?" Bubbles asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, probably at what's her name's…Sue's."

Bubbles began to cry again and flew to Sue's hoping that maybe Buttercup was indeed at Sue's like the Professor and Blossom said, although neither of them seemed sure. Bubbles rang the doorbell and Sue's mother answered the door, "Is Buttercup there?"

"No she's not," Sue's mother said, Sue poked her head out from behind her mother's dress. Before she could say anything else Bubbles nodded and flew off. 

"Buttercup! Where are you?" Bubbles called, "I'm sorry I wished you would get lost, please come back!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom called, flying up behind her, "What are you doing? You've been acting all weird!"

"Nothing!" Bubbles said, "I was just looking for Buttercup."

"Why? I thought you hated it when she was around because she always bugs you," Blossom replied, "You seem worried about her, is something the matter?"

"Not always!  Aren't you worried?"

"Why should I be?" Blossom asked, "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine."

"She wasn't at Sue's house," Bubbles said, "And you said she'd be at Sue's house!"

Blossom cocked her head to the side, a curious expression was evident on her face, "Are you sure? Buttercup slept over at her house last night, remember?"

"Well she wasn't there. You probably made that up so I wouldn't worry, but I am!" Bubbles confessed, "I know that she's missing, you don't have to hide it from me. It's my own fault she's gone."

"Bubbles, what are you talking about?" Blossom asked, exasperated.

"Buttercup! It's my fault she's missing!"

"OK, for one, a person's whereabouts have to be unknown for twenty four hours before they can be declared missing, and secondly, how is it your fault? We saw her yesterday, she ate over at Sue's for supper and spent the night there," Blossom shook her head. If she was worried about anything it was that maybe Bubbles had lost her mind or something.

"Blossom! Stop trying to act like everything is OK and admit that you're worried to! Why else would you and the Professor keep Buttercup's disappearance a secret other than to keep me from worrying?! She wasn't at Sue's! She could be anywhere!"

"Bubbles, if Buttercup was really, as you say missing, don't you think we would've told you so we could both be out looking for her. And don't you think we would've filed a missing person's report? If she was really missing, we would be out looking for her right now, not having this conversation!"

"Then what was that all about when you said last night something to the Professor about not being able to find her anywhere?" Bubbles asked, with a 'told-you-so' look on her face.

Blossom thought a moment, "Wait a sec, you heard that?"

Bubbles nodded, "Yes. See? Your expression only proves that I'm right!"

"We were talking about Mrs. Norris' cat!" Blossom said, "She called while you were out yesterday and said she couldn't find Fluffy! We didn't want to tell you because you'd only do your little cat call thingie and last time you did that _all_ the neighbourhood cats came to our yard and left a mess and six cats got pregnant! You know how the Professor feels about cats, he was afraid that you'd get worried and it would happen again."

"You're just saying that. I for one know for a fact that Buttercup's missing because I made it happen, during the last fight we had!" Bubbles frowned flying off calling Buttercup's name.

Blossom shook her head and muttered to herself, "Bubbles, has definitely lost it. I doubt Buttercup would run away over some silly little fight."

Bubbles briefly looked around the country before coming home with her head hung in defeat. She couldn't face Blossom or the Professor when she passed by them. 

She went straight to their room and glared at Wish Bear, "This was all your fault! I didn't mean to wish that! That wish shouldn't have counted." she sniffed, "No, it was all my fault. I was just so mad. I'm so sorry Buttercup, if somehow you could hear me I just want you to know I didn't mean to wish for you to get lost for real. I was just really mad because you kept teasing me and really, at that moment, I hated you for it. But now I actually miss being called 'Bubblehead', I miss being teased by you Buttercup. Now that I think about it, it was kinda fun, but sometimes it did go a bit too far. That was probably why I wished you away. You pushed me over the edge. So in a way, it was your fault too."

Bubbles buried her face in her pillow for a moment sobbing quietly and then rolled over and looked out the window. "I'm so sorry Buttercup! All I really wanted was for you to leave me alone. Not all the time, I have to admit, I like it once in a while- when it doesn't go too far. I just wanted some peace. I'm sorry I ever wished you away, I'm sorry I ever hated you, even if it was just for a moment. I miss you so much already, and I sincerely wish you were here, that you'd somehow find your way back! I hope that somehow you'd forgive me, like I forgive you!"

"There's nothing to forgive, you've done nothing wrong," Bubbles heard Buttercup's voice say.

Bubbles rolled over and saw Buttercup casually leaning in the door frame. "Buttercup!" Bubbles' face lit up and she practically tacked Buttercup to the floor overjoyed. "You're back! I knew you'd find your way back somehow!"

"Easy there Bubblehe-- Bubbles," Buttercup laughed, hugging her back, "Of course I would find my way back, I was only sleeping over at Sue's!"

Bubbles and Buttercup sat down on the bed next to each other. "But, I went there looking for you and you weren't there! And besides, I thought you didn't like Sue."

Buttercup grinned, "That's probably because I left earlier today, and the big reason I was there was because we're working together on that art project for class. After I left Sue's I went to Monster's Isle and wrestled with Fred the monster for a while at his flat."

"But I had wished that you'd get lost!" Bubbles whimpered, "And I didn't see you since! I was worried!"

"How would wishing me to get lost really make me disappear?" Buttercup asked.

"Wish Bear!" Bubbles said, "She grants wishes. First I wished that I had my blue crayon, then the Professor produces a blue crayon, then I wished we'd have spaghetti instead of liver and onions and we did! Then I was so mad at you I… wished you'd disappear. I'm so sorry!"

Buttercup watched as Bubbles began to cry again, giving Buttercup a huge hug. Uncomfortable, Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles back and held her gently, "Bubbles, did it ever occur to you that those were coincidences? I mean, you could've misplaced your blue crayon while colouring downstairs and the Professor probably found it, and when we were grocery shopping I put the onion back when the Professor's back was turned since I didn't want liver and onions, this was before I knew I was going to Sue's."

Bubbles pushed away, "Then this means… I can't believe I was so stupid to really think that…" Bubbles threw herself on her pillow and sobbed, "Go ahead, laugh at me. I was such a moron. You know you want to."

Buttercup opened her mouth to say a witty retort she had, really wanting to laugh at her naivety and wild imagination but unable to bring herself to do it, "You really thought I was lost forever, didn't you?"

Bubbles nodded.

"Bubbles, I heard what you said, about how you feel about me teasing you," Buttercup said, biting her lip and gently stroking Bubbles' hair. "I heard everything. I didn't think it bothered you that much and I'm… I'm sorry for teasing you all the time. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"I don't hate you for it," Bubbles sniffed, "I was just…"

"So mad, I know," Buttercup nodded, "Sometimes I guess I just don't know when to quit, do I?"

"No you don't," Bubbles replied, allowing herself to be honest and get a little angry.

"You want to know why I tease you so much?" Buttercup asked. 

"Yes."

"Because you're… I don't know, you're so sweet and I guess I want to see what it takes to make you mad and show it. You can fight back you know. You're a lot more fun to fight with than Blossom. You're my sister, and that's what sisters do, tease one another," Buttercup replied, "I'm sorry for taking it too far. I only want to get a reaction I guess. I didn't want to be mean I guess, I only want to have fun with you. And I want to see you stick up for yourself once in a while. I'm really sorry if I hurt you, and made you worry so much. Forgive me?"

Bubbles looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, I forgive you. I do admit sometimes it is fun, except when you go too far and won't quit."

"I promise I will _try_ to quit whenever I start to go too far," Buttercup said, having seen the genuine hurt in Bubbles' eyes. "But no guarantees, I mean, I know I can get out of hand."

"OK," Bubbles nodded, "Oh, and Buttercup? Could you keep this conversation just between you and me? I'm embarrassed as it is. Blossom already thinks I'm crazy with the way I acted today, and she won't let me live it down if she knew I thought Wish Bear could really grant wishes."

"Sure," Buttercup nodded with a grin, "It's a deal. That is if you start sticking up for yourself before you say or do something you regret, whether it's a false alarm or not."

"Thanks Buttercup," Bubbles gave her a hug, "Thanks for not making fun of me right now, and being so understanding. You may be tough, and mischievous, but you sure can be sweet sometimes."

"Yeah about that," Buttercup blushed, "Don't tell Blossom. She wouldn't let me see the end of it if she even suspected I was going soft. I have my rep to maintain you know."

Bubbles grinned, "Don't worry, your secret's safe." Bubbles yawned, "I'm so tired, I was up half the night looking for you."

"Really?" Buttercup asked guiltily.

"Yeah," Bubbles closed her eyes, "I think I'm going to take a little nap."

OK," Buttercup nodded. She gave Bubbles a reassuring pat and threw her green blanket over Bubbles' shoulders, touched that Bubbles loved her so much she would worry like that, even if the reason was silly and a false alarm. 

When Buttercup got downstairs Blossom asked, "Did you talk to her? She seemed really upset that you weren't here last night."

"Yeah I talked to her," Buttercup replied.

"What did she say?" asked the Professor.

"There was a slight misunderstanding as to my whereabouts last night and today and she overreacted, you know how her imagination can get sometimes," Buttercup said, "But everything's fine now." Buttercup smiled inwardly, everything was fine in more ways than one now. "She tired herself out so she's taking a nap right now. Poor Bubbles had a pretty long day."

*****

The next day at supper, the Utoniums were enjoying chicken nuggets and fries that the Professor baked in the oven. As they sat at the table eating their fries, Buttercup started to flick at one of Bubbles' ponytails, getting it in her face as she tried to take a bite.

"Buttercup quit it!" Bubbles whined, batting Buttercup's hand away like it was a fly.

"What's the matter Bubblehead?" Buttercup taunted, snatching her fry and eating it.

"Buttercup stop it!"

"Bubblehead!" Buttercup mocked, grabbing another one of her fries.

Bubbles opened her mouth as though she was about to complain to the Professor again when he said.

"Buttercup, quit teasing your sis…"

"Is that the best you can come up with? That's so lame… Butterfinger Breath!" Bubbles hissed, cutting off the Professor and grabbing one of Buttercup's chicken nuggets.

"Hey!"

Bubbles blew a raspberry, "Butterbutt!"

"Bubble Gump!"

"B-Cup!"

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one… Bubble… Bubble… oh forget it! Take this!" Buttercup frowned, grabbing a handful of Bubbles' fries and stuffing her face triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Bubbles grinned, "Try this on for size Butterball!" she reached over and started to tickle Buttercup.

"Ahh!" Buttercup half cried and half laughed, "Stop it!" she ticked Bubbles back in return, the next thing they knew they were on the floor in the midst of an all out tickle war.

"Do you want me to break those two up?" Blossom asked the Professor.

"Nah, they're fine," the Professor nodded, watching them in amusement, as they broke into a fit of giggles, "Yep, they'll be just fine."

-fini-

A/N Well thanks for the reviews everyone.  This was pretty I guess you would say impromptu seeing as how I didn't put much thought into it, and I know that the premise has been done before with the main character making a wish they regret, but I hope no one minded my blatant use of a cliché, but really this was about Bubbles and Buttercup's relationship more than anything.

**Chrissy**** Green: **Thanks for the review! I agree Bubbles was too hard on herself, especially since it turned out to be all in her head.  I have to say one thing, Buttercup is my favourite, so I don't appreciate the Buttercup bashing in a review, but you're allowed to dislike her.  I just had to say something on my fave puff's behalf.  LOL! 

**Cursor: **Hey thanks!  I really appreciated the comment, I do try to keep in the spirit of the show for my lighter fics, so I'm glad you thought so!  You nailed the theme perfectly by the way, so thanks for… I don't know, appreciating it I suppose.  

**Hairy Gregory: **See what I said to Cursor. (so much easier than writing it twice! LOL :P)  I used to love those old cartoons from the 80's, like most of the ones you mentioned.  That was merely a commentary on how they all seem to be making a comeback, popping back into the realm of mass merchandising.  I think it's funny how trends seem to go around in circles.  And you were (mostly) right again Hairy Gregory about the coincidence thing!  Be proud! 

**Starship Gazer: **I don't think that would solve anything.  If it actually worked and Wish Bears could really grant wishes, then there would be Chaos and we'd have to evacuate the planet considering how many of those things are out there! Ahh!  Run for your lives!!  LOL!! 


End file.
